Masters Can Love Too
by Chiorikizunai88
Summary: Masters take up an apprentice without expecting to end up caring for them. Well, their wrong! Fatherly Cross and Allen. If people like it then Fatherly Bookman and Lavi and Fatherly Teidoll and Kanda.


_**Hey guys! How are you? Good I hope! Well, here's a Fatherly Cross and Allen! I'm going to try to finish all the stories I currently have so I don't know how many new stories will be coming out, but if people like this one then, this story will be on the 'complete list'. Well, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Allen…Allen…Why…"<em>

_The small child turned around in the seemingly dark world and found the man he had been searching for, the one that had taken care of him when no one else would even come close to him, the one that gave him a name and a home._

"_Mana…Mana!" the white-haired boy yelled happy to see his father again, his foster father actually but that doesn't really matter, a father is a father no matter what. Wanting a hug Allen ran towards the tall shadow of his father. But a terrible chill paralyzed him._

"_All-en…Why…I cared…for you…why?" The man he had been so happy to see disappeared and left Allen in the nothingness of his dream world._

"_Mana!? Mana!" The boy spun in the darkness searching for the said person but he couldn't find him anywhere._

"_I…will…" It was Mana's voice! But from where?_

"_Mana?" He shouted his father's name hoping that the man would appear again._

"_I…will…Allen…" the hoarse whisper became louder until it was a terrifying screech, "I WILL CURSE YOU, ALLEN." Allen's eyes widened as he turned abruptly, screaming when the father he had loved slashed his eye cursing him, forever._

"_Allen…cursed child…monster…you deserve…no one…You hurt all that…care…"_

_Then everything faded._

* * *

><p>Cross heard a loud scream emanated through the halls. Not having enough time to finish changing from his battle worn clothing he ran into the hall white button up shirt full of dirt and a bit of blood, not much but just the slightest bit on the front where the small wound had been inflicted. He ran the small distance to his apprentice's door and pushed it open, not bothering to knock.<p>

"Allen!" There on the bed sat the small form of the white-haired child, shaking horribly from the cold or from fear, Cross didn't know. Probably the latter of the two, but that could be easily remedied with care, love and warmth.

Cross didn't know where to find that…

The cursed child looked up at his master with grey eyes clouded with tears. They say the eyes are a window to the soul, and this child's soul was saddened and chained by grief. It was heavy with regret and loneliness.

"Master, I'm sorry…I'm really, really sorry. Please…" His voice cracked and the tears finally broke the boundaries and fell down his cheeks. He turned slowly towards his Master while holding his left hand to his chest; trying to stop his beating heart from pounding out of his chest.

Cross slowly approached the child, his face carefully expressionless in the moon's light.

"Idiot, what are you yelling about at this time of night?" The red-haired man's voice came out sounding characteristically annoyed even though that wasn't at all how he felt at the moment.

"Master, I-"Stardust eyes widened as they caught sight of the blood on the older man's shirt, if the tears had been slowing down before they weren't going to stop anytime soon now.

'_It's true…everyone that is around me gets hurt,' _the child thought remorsefully_, "Allen…Mana…Master…I'm so sorry!"_

Cross was about to lay a hand on the smaller shoulders but they escaped from right under his grip.

"H-hey!" The tiny body jumped off the bed and started running right when his tiny bare-feet touched the floor. The child was fast; Cross would give him that because the kid had already opened the door and ran outside before Cross could even react to what happened. When he did react, his eye[s] widened, muttering something under his breath he ran out after the small broken child. Of course, he didn't curse the kid for anything; in fact, he cursed himself for not being at least at bit nicer to him.

He ran after Allen, hoping that he was at least going in the right direction, and then he got the proof he needed; a loud sky splitting scream made its way to his ears.

It was Allen's. No.

He made his tired legs carry him faster over the empty streets of the small, dark town. The cold nipped at his face and ears, almost wanting to stop him from running to his son…err…his apprentice. His stomach fell when he heard a louder scream echo through the streets, but his heart almost broke when he noticed it wasn't Allen's. He didn't know if he wanted to hear his apprentice's screams or if he welcomed the silence that could mean more bad things than good.

He felt his legs about to give out from under him, his prior injury burned as it re-opened and started to bleed again, but that wound was the least of his worries.

"Allen!" he looked around the field that he ended up in when he followed the screams. He walked over the green grass that looked grey when reflecting the moonlight. The further he ran the darker the grass seemed to get.

Then blood, tiny almost unnoticeable drops became bigger and more visible in the dark. The first trail led to a pile of dust, that must have been the second scream for it was too big a pile for Allen's tiny body, but then, where was Allen?

"Allen!" There was definitely an akuma around here, but where?

"Master!" he abruptly turned and was met with the worst side of an akuma bullet, he bent backwards avoiding the over-sized projectile, losing balance and falling on his back unceremoniously. He was a general not a gymnast.

His bearings collected he turned and saw his apprentice on his side, his elbow lifting his upper body up so that he could look at him and his lower body stretched out completely keeping weight carefully off of his strangely still and stiff right leg.

The general started to get to his feet when it swooped in towards him.

"Nope!" he dodged and slid closer to Allen.

"M-master, what are you doing here?"

"You idiot!" Cross yelled making Allen flinch, while he reached for Judgment….There was one teeny tiny problem.

"Master! The akuma!" Plan B! The akuma stopped to aim at the two.

It was a simple level two, how bad could the bullets hurt, it would be a quick and painless…death.

"Master!" Turning, he hugged Allen blocking his body from the akuma's bullet range.

"Foolish Exorcist, you would die for him?" The level two taunted before shooting.

"Yes, because I live for him…" Cross muttered so quietly that not even Allen heard him.

The bullet were let loose.

"NO!"

Cross felt nothing. This isn't some dramatic narration where I say something like, 'His body numbed with pain from the bullet that had reached his heart'. Nah, I'm telling you he didn't feel anything at all, like, no pain, but there was a downside to that, he couldn't feel Allen in his arms either.

Cross opened his eyes and turned. How…

There right in front of him Allen stood on one leg with the other bent awkwardly behind him.

"Mas-ter…Sor-ry." The small form fell back with black stars littering his face. Before Cross could do more than widen his eyes, the akuma screeched madly and flew towards them. A green light shined brightly and the akuma disappeared, leaving a whimpering Allen and a deactivated arm.

"Allen…" The older man trailed off taking the small body into his arms.

"Why'd you leave like that you idiot?" He asked quietly, not wanting to scare him, the curse had been healed by his innocence but his leg was definitely broken. The little guy had to be in pain. Tears fell down the small, pale face for the second time that night.

"You were hurt…and…and Mana was hurt…because...of…because of me…" Allen hiccupped madly, snot mixing in with the tears. Cross sighed softly, seemingly calm on the outside, _what do I do? Ugh, stop crying…oh NO, it's sticking everywhere!_

"Master! I'm sorry!" The small child turned into his master's shirt and rubbed his face against his chest. _No! It's everywhere! Get a hold of yourself Marian! It's just boogers. Just boogers, that's it. But are boogers supposed to be that gooey?!_

"It's ok, idiot stop apologizing already. You didn't do anything wrong."

Allen sniffed, "I didn't?"

"No."

They were both silent for a moment.

"Oh, but I don't want you to get hurt Master."

"Like I said before, I won't die because I have someone to live for."

"'Someone to live for'? Who's that?"

The general looked at the chibi's startling eyes. Releasing a loud tired sigh Cross let go of him and stood from his spot.

"I'm not telling you, maybe when you're older." He stood and walked away, embarrassed by what he just said.

Allen stayed on the same spot looking at Cross's departing back pathetically. Not sensing his apprentice behind him, the red-haired man looked back and spotted him on the same spot of grass not even making an attempt to move.

"Aren't you coming?" Allen didn't reply he just looked down at his lap with his cheeks puffed out in a cute childish pout.

"Well?" Allen mumbled something under his breath.

"Huh?"

"I can't!"

"And why can't you?"

"My leg won't move…" Cross almost face palmed, he had forgotten the kid's leg. After that whole sentimental bonding moment, you'd think he'd remember the boy's leg, adding on to the leg Allen probably had the akuma bullet wound too. Cross walked back and scooped the child into his arms again, without saying a word.

"Master?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for taking care of me." Little Allen said while looking up at his master's face.

"Thank you so much…for…for not abandoning me…"The small child murmured as he curled up in his master's embrace, welcoming the darkness that allowed his body to rest and recover. The general smiled at the sight. When had he started to care? Why had he? Well at this point, it didn't matter, he cared now. So now, he had to deal with it.

* * *

><p><strong>First off! I don't know if level 2's talk but I needed it to... so yeah...sowwy!<strong>

_**Hey, sooooo…uh there you have it! I was originally planning to make this a sort of three-shot about masters and their apprentices. So, it was going to be Cross and Allen then Bookman and Lavi and finally Tiedoll and Kanda. I think I will do something like that if this story has people that like it and want to read the others. Well, anyway, thanks for reading!**_

_**Leave a review if you can!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**-Chiori**_


End file.
